Four Arms
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. While not confirmed, it is likely that he will appear in Ben 10. He is voiced by Richard McGonagle. Appearance Ben as Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, as well as there being one that goes from his forehead down to the bottom back of his head, and he has four yellow-orange eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. As an adult, Four Arms has a drastic redesign. He now has green eyes instead of orange. He has a ponytail on the back of his now elongated head attached to his forehead stripe. His outfit is also changed. He wears golden sashes on his chest, which are in an X-formation that cross on his back and on his chest, under the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. He wears a golden belt and black pants. He has golden anklets and bracelets. His skin is slightly darker. His upper body is covered with tattoos. On his neck, he has two stripes. On his torso, he has four, wing-like tattoos coming out from under the Omnitrix. His top left arm has a clubs symbol on the shoulder, with markings on his upper arm and forearm that look similar to crop circles. His bottom left arm has the spades symbol on the shoulder, and diamond markings just above his bracelet. His bottom right arm has the hearts symbol on the shoulder, and stripes above the bracelet. His top right arm has the diamonds symbol on the shoulder, a V-shaped stripe on his upper arm, and a strange marking on the back of his hand. The marking is a cross between the Omnitrix's hourglass, and the Seal of Khoros, a circular symbol with seven markings coming off of it meant to resemble a Tetramand's arms, legs, and head. Albedo as Four Arms Albedo takes on a similar appearance to Four Arms' adult design when using the transformation. However, his skin is a deep blue, and his armor is silver instead of gold. He has red eyes, and wears a red Omnitrix/Ultimatrix on his chest. Powers *Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. *Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. *Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. *Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses *Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. History *Four Arms is likely to appear in Ben 10, although it is not confirmed yet. Appearances *''Ben 10'' (speculatory)